Various methodologies can be used to conserve energy in communications networks. For example, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers Ethernet (IEEE) standards define two techniques to save energy on an Ethernet link. One methodology is to place the physical layer of a network resource in a low-power state so that the Ethernet link is not signaling idle at full speed and power.
The other methodology is to provide physical layer signaling to indicate when no further data will be transmitted and provide an indication that after a time delay (e.g., at a wake time) data transmission will restart. Additionally, the transmitter and the receiver of an Ethernet link can negotiate a change of a wake time. This enables the wake time, which can result in network traffic latency, to be traded against increased energy savings because a longer wake time will likely allow devices to go into a lower power mode, thereby increasing energy savings.
In addition to power consumption and latency, network traffic may have a variety of communication needs related to different network parameters. For example, such network parameters can also be related to bandwidth, availability, security, or other characteristics of network communication. Because network resources such as network switches handle traffic with differing communications needs, multiple network parameters can be relevant to configuring network resources to meet communications needs of network traffic.